


Mirror Touch Synesthesia

by Shortybaby08



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Romance, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Loki is Loki, Loki is sweet, Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Suspense, Thriller, Warning: Loki, loki is an asshole, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: "You know nothing of me." Her voice shaky and afraid."And neither you of me." Loki shrugged, tossing the knife over to the side of his bed."So why do you bleed when I bleed?" Her eyes dared not connect with his, missing the soften expression on his face.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Could It Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU TO @Ursus_Minor !! Thank you so much for allowing me to send this story to you. I wanted to test it out and see if this was good enough to publish, and it was! She even edited it for me which I am thankful for because her writing is AMAZING! Go check out her stories! You will fall in love and become addicted<3\. 
> 
> Without further a do I give you Loki and his soulmate (?) ;)

There they were. All lined up. Rows after rows after rows of the beautiful men and women of Asgard, bound to each other by their ropes. It was, of course, with their consent as they were eagerly awaiting the two handsome Princes of Asgard. It was said that the two were looking for servants to attend to their ... needs, whatever they were. Mothers started preparing their sons and daughters with the finest they had – because, no matter what class - anyone could be an option for them. It was up to the Heirs of the throne whom they would pick. Eagerly, the offerings waited for them, giggling and talking among themselves hoping and praying they would be chosen and given the opportunity to serve.

******

"Cheer up Brother!" Thor swatted the younger brother on the back as he sat reading one of his books by the window.

Loki sighed in annoyance, the Oaf would never understand that, when he was in his thoughts and reading it did not mean he was 'sad' or 'in a bad mood'. However, he would rather be alone than hear any more talk of his new acquaintance he would be getting, it was highly likely they would prefer Thor anyways, everyone always did.

"I am not sad Thor, I just rather not be dealing with the squealing of everyone fawning you." Loki pushed his brother to the side while a green mist enveloped him. Thank the Norns their mother taught him the arts of magic when he was younger, it did come in handy when needing to change in to formal wear. All the clasps, and armor weighed heavily when getting ready and it took hours to fasten them.

Thor frowned. His brother had no self-confidence. His delusion of everyone wanting Thor was but a sham in pushing people away. Many ladies had even asked Thor for ways to get to his brother's heart, for ways to capture his attention and yet, none ever prevailed. Loki was too wrapped up in his reading, scared to be hurt, and it was evident in the fact/exacerbated by the fact that he had just learned him and Thor were merely adoptive brothers and not of the same blood.

_"Who would love a monster? We are being taught to fear those frostcicles and here I am; one of them. What will happen if my Aseir form ever fades?" Loki had grumbled, slamming the door in Thor's face when Frigga and Odin finally let it slip. Thor leaned against the door with his forehead, hands up on either side if his face resting against the door._

_"Loki it hasn't faded before, why would it start to fade now?" But all the reasoning in the world wouldn't get through the pigheadedness that was Loki. The door had opened for a split second only long enough for Loki to toss out Thor's helmet and cape before quickly slamming it shut in his brother's face again. Thor had given up on trying to make Loki feel better and that was almost three years ago. The conversations Thor had with his brother over and over again were a testament to Loki's insecurities. But no matter if Loki was a Frost Giant, Aesir or Unicorn - Thor would always love and cherish his little brother. He was his BLOOD brother no matter what and his favorite person in the entire world._

As much as Loki tried to look at life the way it used to be, it just broke his heart to think his mother wasn't his mother and Odin – well, Loki had long suspected that the Allfather's love favoured Thor over himself, although Loki tried to have faith that this was just in his mind and not the truth. And Thor ... though it was mostly a tug of war between the two (although a lot of it dwelled in the recess of Loki's imagination) he did hold love for his brother. While he struggled with the realization of what he was, in the end there were always books to keep his mind from thinking about it.

"Come now brother, choose a new servant to help you with your tasks and maybe some ... sexual pleasures, yes?" Thor smiled as he put on his red cape.

"Ugh, Thor. I can organize my own books. And we have servants to bring us food and do our laundry. As for sexual pleasures - I don't need that, my hand will do just fine, thank you very much."

Thor let out a chuckle that rumbled through his chest. His brother truly was something else. Perhaps he would be able to find a friend today to match his demeanor.

"A hand is not the same as something twarm, tight and wet wrapping around it." The blonde god winked as he put on his helmet that Loki had always made fun of him for. Even though Loki wasn't one to talk - Mother and Father had given the God of Mischief a helmet with two horns that made him look like a green cow.

******

"My Queen." Lidia, trusted loyal right-hand woman, bowed before Frigga.

"Now, Lidia, we both know there is no need for formality here." Frigga pulled her into a big hug. Everyone loved the Queen, she was fair and just, and had no favorites amongst anyone, not even her sons. Frigga was the definition of Regal and Royalty. She wore it well with her head held high. Odin may have been the 'All Father', the ruler of the Nine Realms, but everyone - including Odin - knew it was Frigga who ultimately ruled over Asgard, and it was her Kingdom.

"Frigga, the guards found a girl in the forest." The queen's brow furrowed in worry. An Asgardian girl out there? All alone?

"Is she starved? Hurt? Did someone -" She gasped into her hands not even able to finish the sentence nor bare the thought of this happening in her Kingdom.

"No no, I mean she is a little on the skin and bones side, she hardly speaks, but she does understand. I was able to get her to nod or shake her head with certain questions."

With a sigh Frigga relaxed a bit, curious as to how a young women had come to be out in the woods alone and where her family was. Her and Odin had made it a point that every week the families check in at the palace and place their concerns at the All Father's feet. The struggling population was given the assets they needed to build a new life, and start a new income for the family.

'Well, please, send her in."

Lidia turned to the guards, signaling to bring the girl in and Frigga was immediately taken by her beauty, and her striking similarity to her younger son. The girl was fragile, covered in dirt and debris, barely able to open her eyes. Her long midnight black hair was tangled and covered with sticks and mud, her face scratched.

"Oh my." Frigga rushed to the girls side. She hadn't healed with her magic in a while but she mustered up as much as she could remember to use it on the girl and heal her properly. Touching her softly she caringly ran her thumbs in small circular motions over the girl's face. Lidia couldn't help but smile as she it felt like a flashback of how Frigga used to take care of sons when they would roughhouse and scar up one another. She remembered how Loki once ended up with a big gash in the side, due to Thor accidentally summoning lightning against his brother.

"What is your name, dear?" Her voice was calm and smooth like silk. The girl drew in a deep, shuddering breath. She was scared of the Royals, she had heard they had several lower class families whipped for scavenging for food, trying to survive. What if she said too much? Gave out too much information? Frigga waited patiently for her answer, humming quietly while plucking the dirt and debris from the girl's hair, who whimpered as the twigs were stuck in her hair and some even penetrated her scalp.

"Luna." She whispered, when she was all cleared and cleaned. Frigga titled her head. "My name." the girl explained.

"Luna. Such a beautifully odd name."

"My mother named me after the moon it had always been her favorite thing in the sky."

"Where is your mother now?"

"I'm sure she's dead. I have not seen her in over 10 years or so." Luna shrugged. It didn't hurt to talk about her mother anymore. She was used to it by now. But she still wondered what happened to her once in a while. She told her she would be back one night of scavenging and never returned.

Frigga said nothing but kept the information in her mind for some research,

"My dear some of my wonderful servants will bathe and dress you. You can stay in the palace as the servant to one of my sons. I do hope one of them will take a liking to you." She nodded for her servants to come over. Carefully, the women undressed Luna and everyone in the room gasped at the serpents that seemed to be etched into her back. The head of one started on her right shoulder spiraling and snaking all the way down her back ending just above her buttocks, intertwining with the other one, which was a mirror image of the first.

"My dear, what happened?" Frigga studied the strange markings tracing them with her fingers.

"Oh, it's just a birth mark. It's funny I forget I have it at times. But ... recently it started to burn."

"Tell me how recently."

"Last night, when I arrived here."

Frigga nodded thoughtfully. This couldn't be could it? She touched her birthmark on her shoulder smiling a bit. If it was, her son had better recognize the signs. 

*****

After Luna was bathed and her hair brushed and braided, they brought a beautiful dress, made from pure, white silk with gold embroidery that cut down either side of the leg.

"Over there Luna. Please, go stand right there." Lidia pointed to a spot in between two beautiful women. One had long gorgeous brown and blonde hair that was in a crown braid, caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes. She was tall, 6 foot perhaps and that's when Luna realized she was below the average height of everyone here, only standing at 5'2. The other woman had brown hair curling above her shoulders, icy blue eyes and a piercing in her nose. Both women had freckles scattered over the otherwise blemish free skin of their face, captivating Luna with their beauty. She glanced down the line of women that eagerly awaited the two princes. There was no way that the Princes would choose her over these Goddesses. Luna swallowed thickly trying to ignore her the burning sensation on her back that suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Lidia what happens if neither of the Princes choose me?" She whispered, slightly worried.

"I'm - I'm not sure. But the Queen is kind and she will find something for you. Now go, go." Lidia shooed her over, saying a quick prayer to Valhalla. She had taken a liking to the girl and loved having her around. Luna rushed to the spot in the third row, she felt all eyes on her – and not in a good way. Some of the women were confused over who this girl was, and why was she the only in royal garments? Most of them scoffed, rolling their eyes, and Luna kept her head down. Her birthmark burning as she hunched a bit praying for the pain to stop. Frigga stood by the doors, while Odin took his seat on the throne overseeing the picking. The queen clenched one of her hands over her chest; nervous and excited of what Loki would feel and think when he saw the girl.

The door opened and all at once the chattering stopped and the picks stood up straight, smoothing out their hair and dresses. Heads bowed one by one like stones of a domino. Everyone bowed, except Luna. The All Father cleared his throat - a hint for the girl, who realized it was her turn to bow, as she quickly lowered her head. Soft giggles were heard from around her and she tried hard to suck in the tear that pricked the corner of her eye.

"My sons." Frigga smiled and gestured with her arm at the beautiful women that had lined up to be picked by the princes. Thor grinned giving Loki a playful nudge as he smiled back. "I hope you find someone to keep you company and maybe even -" she made sure to give Loki a once over, that Loki could not miss and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Maybe even a soulmate."

A smile played on her lips as the boys walked over to inspect the girls. She cast a glance at her husband and a quick look to Luna. Odin followed the Frigga's gaze, smirking knowingly to himself. His son's Mirror was here and he could only hope - as did his wife - that Loki would notice what was in front of him.

One by one the boys took chins between their fingers slowly raising the women's heads, studying into their eyes, looking at their bodies, making quick and courteous conversation to learn if they had personality. After all what good was company if you had nothing to talk about. Frigga walked along a few steps behind her sons, her heart pounding nervously as they got closer to Luna. Surely, Loki would feel it. She wasn't sure if Luna knew anything about Mirror Touch, but her son would know. She had taught him everything about magic after all.

Thor lifted Luna's chin and was captivated instantly.

"Brother, this one looks like a good one for you. She actually resembles you slightly" He turned to Loki, jerking her wrist at the same moment and Loki felt his own wrist throb as if someone grabbed it.

 _Woah_.

The dark prince took a step forward towards the girl. She had an eerily resemblance to him indeed. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Not by Asgardian standards though. Her nose was longer and slightly crooked, she had a snaggle tooth which made Loki cringe a bit. But those eyes, so brightly blue and other worldly, the olive toned skin seemed to be glowing and her hair was the colour of midnight – no, she would not be regarded beautiful by Asgardian standard, but neither was he. Luna's heart raced as Loki took a step towards her - he was handsome. She was not prepared to be face to face with such beauty and for a moment she lost herself in his eyes.

Frigga tried to contain her excitement as she watched the two looking at each other, and Luna tried to hide a smile as Loki reached out to touch her. Frigga looked back and forth between them noticing how Luna sucked in air, assuming it be her birthmark burning her and she didn't fail to notice Loki rubbing his wrist. To the ordinary eye it was nothing, only the immediate family knew what was on that left wrist. When Odin found Loki on the alter - left there to die – the helpless baby had etchings all over his body like every Frost Giant would. Before Odin cast the glamour of Loki's Aesir form, he noticed however, that on the baby's left arm, starting in the middle of his forearm, were the marks of two intertwining snakes that spiraled towards his wrist.

Loki's face twisted a little as he started feeling the burn harder now on his wrist, he rubbed over it lightly to soothe the pain. He even let some of his true form take over to ice it. It confirmed for Frigga that they were connected in someway by the Norns. They were chemically connected to each other; they were Mirrors of each other. Her son had found his other half.

But just when she was certain that Loki would choose Luna, Thor bellowed out, "Loki, look! We still have two more rows and those in the back have very nice bosoms." Thor was overly excited, hypnotized by whatever his libido was telling him. Frigga snapped her head around, glowering at her oldest son. Loki hesitated for only moment before turning his back on Luna, whose face dropped as she cast a glance towards the angry Queen.

_Fucking prick._


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga will not let Loki's love escape him & Luna experiences something for the first time :0
> 
> Happy New Years Eve and if it is already 2020 where ever you are Happy New Years!

"Since when does Loki listen to Thor?" Frigga paced back and forth as the fire from the fireplace crackled and raged to match her anger. "I mean honestly Loki has spent most of his life to be the total opposite of Thor on purpose. But now he wants he wants to follow his brother in listening to his libido! Why?" She had plopped down on a chair that was to the side as she rubbed her nose bridge.

_Boys will be much easier than girls she had been told multiple times through out her life._

Odin and Lydia stood a few feet away looking at each other wondering if Frigga's question was rhetorical or she wanted to hear an actual answer.

"Well?" She snapped.

Odin cleared his throat taking minuscule steps towards his wife.

"My love Loki is well at the age of want, carnal need, manly desires." He took a step back as his wife glared at him. Something told him that was not the answer she was looking for. Odin may have been a powerful God but here was one thing that frightened more than any monster - his wife when she was on a war path. But that was what he loved about her when she was passionate for something she stood firm in it.

"And? Your point? He is suppose to have that with his mirror, not Thela. Ugh that girl is the epitome of a wanton little whore." 

"If I may interject?" Lydia had a wet cloth in her hand as she walked over to put it over the Queen's forehead.

"Of course. Please do I need a women's opnion." She glared at Odin as he rolled his eyes. He threw is hands up in defeat as he crouched down on the floor. A husband's place to be seen and not heard was what was needed at this moment.

"What exactly is a mirror?" Lydia asked.

"It is a persons other half literally. We are born with two of the most important parts of our body; eyes to see, legs and arms to walk and hand things, ears so we can hear and we are born with a heart that is split into two so we can love. It is our initiative in life to find the other half of our hearts."

"Is there one for everyone?"

"Indeed there is even those who think of themselves as unlovable."

"You know the girl does bear a striking resemblance to Loki Frigga."

"Mm, that she does. The snakes on her back resembles the ones on Loki's forearm."

"You know, I did notice him rubbing at it during the picking and it was only when he stepped towards her I had noticed he used some of his blood origins to ice it down."

"It is because when they're near their souls, body sense it but unless they know for themselves what they are for each other it will be like two people wearing a mask."

"So they can feel whatever the other feels? Not just emotionally but physically?"

Frigga nodded,

"It is why when Thor jerked her forward -" She looked at her husband finger pointing in warning, "I suggest you talk to your son about that. I will not have anyone bad mouth my sons, our family of how we treat our servants." Odin nodded in agreement. "Loki's body jerked forward slightly I did not fail to notice that. Luna said ever since she stepped foot into this place her birthmark started to burn."

"But how could they be each others Mirror? If Loki isn't Asier and she isn't royalty? Wouldn't Thor be more of the logical explanation?"

Frigga smiled over to Odin who was already rubbing at the birthmark on his shoulder as Frigga did the same.

"My dear Lydia, love knows no boundary, no class, no race. It only knows what it feels and doesn't care who you are. It doesn't need to be logical."

******

Luna sat in the kitchen quarters playing with her braid at the side of shoulder. She didn't know why she was sad. It wasn't like she knew Loki; she had known of him, that he was a prince, a smart warrior the brains of most of the missions but she never knew him personally. And yet it still pained her as if she was meant to be his servant.

She had felt her heart flutter into her chest when she laid eyes on him. It was like everyone in the room had vanished and it was just them. The way he had looked at her as if he had known her whole life, the way he was about to reach out and touch her only for him to turn his back on her.

 _"She thought she was something special."_ She heard one girl snicker behind her. it was embarrassing to feel such a rush of confidence that maybe - just maybe - a prince would want something to do with her. Her hope had been shattered and now she sat waiting to see what would become of her.

Frigga had walked into the room smiling slyly, she would be damned if she let love slip.

"Luna." Her hand made contact on the girl's back who hissed at the contact. Frigga jumped a little realizing time was of the matter now. Her burn was getting worse the more Loki and her were going to be near each other and not be in contact. The more they were separated the worse the burn would be and could be permanent.

"My Queen." Luna bowed but Frigga was having none of it as she straightened the girl upright.

"You will stay here with us,and as long as it is just you and I you will no longer address me as 'My Queen'. And I have decided that you will indeed stay here with us be my son Loki's chamber maid.

"Oh but My Queen I -"

Frigga raised an eyebrow challenging her to call her 'Queen' one more time.

"Frigga, I wasn't chosen by neither of your sons. It wouldn't be fair to the hundreds of others who have to return home."

"My dear, my sons maybe their own persons but I am their mother. They still have to listen to me, you will be Loki's chamber maid. Your duties include but will not be limited to; waking him up and good luck with that one, bringing him his breakfast, lunch and dinner, cleaning his room and maintaining it through out the day, organizing his books." She took a pause eyeing the girl in front of her, "Being his trustworthy, right hand always being there for him. At events you will be behind him to serve him drinks, food indulge in every and any conversation and if he chooses you may sit next to him and eat as well."

That didn't sound too difficult and she was already starting to get use to the warmth of the palace. It would be such a difference going back out in the cold now. Luna did the only thing she could do at the moment; she embraced Frigga in a hug holding back tears that threatened to escape her. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much Frigga I - I don't know what I can do to repay you." 

Frigga smiled as she stroked Luna's head,

"Being there for my son will be the biggest payment you will ever do. For his life and yours." 

Luna titled her head to look at Frigga question in her eyes but Frigga only shook her head, 

"Lydia show Luna to her new resting place." 

Luna was over the moon as she skipped next to Lydia. Whoever was above in Valhalla was watching over her, protecting her and giving her sweet blessings. No more sleeping in the dirt and mud, no more cuddling herself to sleep for warmth, no more struggling to find food.

"I think you will like staying here. We have fun when we can just as long as we are not too loud." Lydia smiled as she finished up the tour. It wasn't the full tour however as it was late into the night and everyone had pretty much gone to bed. The King and Queen had retreated for the night and the Princes had left to their chambers with their new servants. 

Luna had caught a glimpse of Loki while walking with his prize up the stairs. She was a beautiful woman fully developed in every way. Luna had hid herself behind a pillar watching as Loki had his arm around the woman's waist, laughing all the while. But she didn't know that Loki could sense her and when she turned her back to lean against the pillar he had looked over his shoulder eyeing that particular one. He could feel her but it wasn't because of his Sedir - it was something different.

"I'm so excited. Thank you so much for showing me around." Lydia had taken Luna to the back of the palace to two wooden doors standing from the floor to the ceiling. The palace was much bigger than she expected though she couldn't really be surprised. Lydia pushed open the door revealing another part of the palace just for the servants. Luna's mouth dropped open as she twirled around the big open hall that had dozens of different doors, at the end of the hall was an open door that swung that lead straight to the kitchen.

Lydia laughed,

"What? You didn't think the Royals did not take care of their servants did you? Did you think they were barbaric?"

Luna's expression changed in a fright. She didn't realize how her reaction could possibly offend someone and she didn't want to, especially Frigga being so nice to let her stay anyways.

"No. No not at all Lydia. It's just that well servant quarters I think of small, cramped a bit nothing like a whole different castle."

"Relax Luna I was joking. That is why I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Odin and Frigga they care. We each get our own room." She gestured towards the difference doors. "Our own personal space and we all meet in the kitchen in the mornings to prep for the day."

Lydia walked towards two doors that were right next to the kitchen,

"The on over on the right side is yours and this one is mine. We are neighbors."

Luna smiled as she opened the door to her room, as soon as she laid eyes on the bed she had to cry.   
  
It was made already with two big pillows and a soft fluffy black and green blanket.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Lydia had embraced her gently wondering what had gotten in to her. 

"I just never had a bed in a while it is going to bed nice to lay comfortably for the first time in years."

Lydia cleared her throat straightening her position, 

"I hope you have a wonderful rest tonight Luna. I will wake you up in the morning." 

"Night." Luna sat on the mattress loving the way her body sank in to it. She smiled to herself as she laid on her back looking at the ceiling happy at the way things were going. She laid in the darkness thinking of how Frigga vouched for her to stay as if she needed her to stay. Luna never felt so wanted to before. 

The room was plain but she had ways to make it her own. She noticed clothes in her closet they were nice not like the dress she wore now. But she understood that now she was a worker and not just a guest. 

She had a vanity with a huge mirror and a seat so she could prepare herself. They did treat their servants with kindness.

She stripped herself and got up to turn off the light. The bed felt so much better naked as again her body sank back into it. She smiled to herself as she thought about what to make her Prince for his first meal with her.

After a while she started feeling a strange feeling in her lower abdomen. She ignored it for a while until it started to become stronger - it didn't hurt necessarily it just felt like a coil winding up within her. It felt rather pleasurable. She bit her lip as she bucked her hips up into the air as if trying to get friction and a weird noise escaped her lips. 

What was happening to her? 

She tried to sit up but it came too strong as she felt her private parts tingle with bliss. She covered her mouth as she cried into it, whatever was happening it felt like her body would tense and release and tense and release. She felt her body convulse and slight sweat formed as she moaned at the sensation. She threw her head from side to side mouth still covered as she gripped her blanket on the bed with her other hand. Her breathing became quicker as she felt her lower area pulsate as if it was receiving something inside of it. Her mouth fell open as she threw her head back at how good her body was feeling. She let out a silent scream as the coil inside of her wound up to the point of it hurting and finally it released causing her body to tense before sinking back into the bed. She panted as she shakily tried to sit up, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She laid there spent her body feeling like a jelly. 

Her heart pounded as she shook a little to finally sit right. That feeling wasn't something she never felt before. 

Unbeknownst to her she had her first orgasm. 


	3. Unfortunate Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets put into an unfortunate situation.

Luna drifted in and out of sleep the whole night. Between her body still slightly jerking from the aftershocks of her orgasm and how her whole back felt like it was on fire; she hardly got a chance to rest in her new found room. It wasn’t until her eyelids became heavy that she heard a soft knock at the door - it was already morning. 

With as much effort as she could she pushed herself up. Luna hissed at how much her back burned it felt like someone had lit her on fire.

“Luna?” Lydia asked. She had heard Luna groan all night as if she was suffering.

“I’m coming, just give me a second.” She hobbled out over to the door opening it just slightly, her cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“Is everything ok?” Luna had concern written all over her face. 

“Yeah I’m just - I guess I am just not used to sleeping so comfortably that's all.” Luna gave a small smile hoping Lydia would buy it because in reality she didn’t know what the hell to even tell her about last night. 

Lydia’s heart broke even more for the girl, who had even trained her to feel as though she deserved to be comfortable out in the woods. 

“Well alright. Be out in the next 10 minutes it’s almost time for the day to start.” Lydia nodded at the clock behind her as she moved away from the door. 

Luna sighed as she closed the door, back against it. She slid down it for a moment huddling herself on the floor. A few moments were spent with her just like that; meditating, breathing and praying to Valhalla that her first day went well. What would the Prince think of her? Would he like her as his new servant? Would he be mad that his mother went behind his back and chose someone for him? 

She looked at the clock again and realized she had wasted 7 mins - she only three left. Her heart thumped as she hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She undid the braid that it was in and put it up in a bun. It made her different than the rest of the servants; made her stand out. 

As she tied her apron around her waist the familiar feeling of last night started to creep, dull but still there. Luna pushed the feeling out of her mind as she opened up her doors her mouth dropped at the sight. 

In stark contrast to the quietness from last night, the halls were littered with hundreds of servants running around. She stepped out into the madness trying to find Lydia. A few people bumped into her not even so much as glancing her way. A few cold looks here and there but she was never one to care. 

“Luna!” Lydia waved her over to the oven in the back.

“This is the prince's chef Alivs.” 

“Hello.” The man smiled as he took out his hand. “Prince Loki’s appetite is quite different to say the least.” He chuckled while loading up the plate in front of him. Luna eyed it; he certainly had an appetite on him that was for sure. 

Herring, potatoes with berries on the side and mead. A strange mix yet everything was triple portion it seemed. 

“Alright little one, it is all ready. It is heavy so I suggest holding it by the handles like this.” Alvis slipped his fingers through the little holes on the side. 

She did just that and almost tumbled backwards. 

Lydia chuckled, catching her before she completely lost her balance. 

“Hi Lydia!” Two girls appeared in the kitchen. They looked to be twins; both of their skins were decorated by two different colors. Majority was covered in beautifully brown skin while pale white patches of skin. One had blonde hair in a braid down to her hip wearing a blue dress. The other brunette wavy hair wearing a pink floor length skirt and a gold bra-like top. 

“Luna this is Iris and Bellisima.'' Lydia nodded to the girls acknowledging their presence but doing nothing more. 

“Luna. This is who the palace has been talking about Bellisima.” The one wearing the blue cocked their head to the side. The other one circled around her, eyeing her for what she was worth.

“Talking about?” Luna asked, confused as her head followed as she put the trey down.

“Yes. Rumors are flying about how a young girl stole the Queen’s heart and she unfairly got to stay without being chosen. Iris, that doesn’t seem fair now does it?”

“Why no Bella it doesn’t.”

“I -” She tried to explain but was cut abruptly. 

“It’s ok when we found out which prince you would be serving, it all made sense.”

“I was personally asked to stay by Frig - the Queen”

“Because nobody wants to deal with Loki.”

“But I don’t understand. He chose someone and she seemed so happy?” 

The two girls gave sly smiles to each other. As if to say ‘Poor Luna you are such a naive girl.’

“Well that's because she is the pleasure servant.”

“Yes I heard Loki throws quite a good fuck.”

Luna cringed hard at that word. 

“I heard he likes to take his frustrations out on them too. Beats them as he wishes, takes them whenever he wishes even if they are not in the mood.”

“I even heard he puts it in whatever hole he wishes no matter what.”

“Ok that's enough. Get back to work.” Lydia barked, shoving two trays into the two girls hard enough to push them back. 

“Looks like Luna is trying to get a lot of people on her side.” Iris hissed as her and her sister left out of the kitchen. They walked slowly letting their hips sway like a couple of snakes.

Lydia quickly turned her attention to Luna and Alvis must have felt compelled to do the same.

"Luna please don't -"

Luna only shook her head, 

"I shouldn't have accepted this. They are right, it is not fair to all the others who didn't get picked."

"But all the others had a place to go back to you didn't. The Queen would never let you suffer and fend for yourself. Please." She handed Luna the trey back. Luna looked to and from the two helpers and back at the trey which she reluctantly took. 

"I"ll see how today goes." She turned to walk towards his chambers. 

"There is something about her the Queen knows isn't there?" Alvis asked when he was sure the girl was out of earshot. 

"More than you will ever know." Lydia murmured under breath before going back to Frigga.

******

As she drew near to Loki’s chambers she heard faint noises coming from the other side of the door. A female’s voice was heard and Luna quickly realized he wasn’t alone. She looked around the empty corridors nervously as she debated what she should do. It was critical she didn’t mess up on her first day. But no one informed her on what to do if the Prince had uhm - company with him. 

The clock was ticking and her arms were growing weak from the heavy tray. She balanced the tray in one hand while she tenderly knocked on the door. 

Nothing. 

She drew in a deep breath and opened the door. Her mouth fell open with how big the foyer was, it was like its own hallway. Then she walked down it with amazement in her face. On her left was an open entrance to a library. It was dimmed and lit with a fire that was slowly burning out. Dozens of books littered the shelves. The room was open and the carpet plush. Luna continued her walk down the never ending corridor until she saw an open entrance in sight. Her back was burning furiously now as she drew closer - her heart thumping in her chest. 

“Good Morning my Pri- Oh my God.” Her voice in pure shock of how she found him.

He was balls deep in the girl he ended up picking. Thela was on her hands and knees, backed arched as Loki took her from behind. He had a handful of her hair in his hand, her neck snapping back hard, so hard Luna wasn’t sure how it wasn’t broken. Instead she had her mouth open and her eyes closed as if she was in utter bliss.

That feeling was in her stomach again; that butterfly effect that her almost panting.

Loki’s eyes snapped up at the poor girl who had red all in her face. She ended up dropping the tray and made a run for the door. However it shut right in her face as she reached it and an invisible force yanked her back. Her hands were tied behind her as she stood before Loki and Thela. 

“How dare you enter my chambers, who do you think you are?” Loki growled as he and his lover eyed poor Luna. She was shaking as she felt her heart pounded in her chest. “Well, speak out girl.” 

“I’m - I’m your chamber servant. Your mother she -”

“Chamber servant? We have no such thing! You dare lie to me?” Loki paused, his eyes narrowed at her. He inched closer upon the familiarity of her face. Then it dawned on him, “You’re the one my brother liked for me.” He muttered out, partly aware of his birthmark tingling. Luna hissed as he grabbed a fist full of her hair. But it was the pain her back that was catching most of her attention. 

When he so much as touched her it was like a shock was sent through the both of them, Loki had his poker face on the entire time. His wrist was on fire and his insides ached when he touched her. 

Why?

“Thela, what should we do with her?” Loki turned towards his lover as she leaned into him. He inspected Luna for a moment before dropping her head down. "Kneel woman on the floor head bowed." He commanded

Luna felt her heart drop and fear came to her eyes. She did as she was told almost immediately. 

“I think I would enjoy seeing her whipped for interrupting our special time.” Thela smiled wickedly as sucked a mark on to Loki’s neck. 


	4. Out Of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell already I am trying to update all of my stories :) I hope you guys are doing good and staying safe and healthy.

_ “Thela, what should we do with her?” Loki turned towards his lover as she leaned into him. He inspected Luna for a moment before dropping her head down. "Kneel woman on the floor head bowed." He commanded _

_ Luna felt her heart drop and fear came to her eyes. She did as she was told almost immediately.  _

_ “I think I would enjoy seeing her whipped for interrupting our special time.” Thela smiled wickedly as she sucked a mark on Loki's neck. _

“No!” Luna’s head popped up, her eyes widening. 

“Aw thats cute she thinks she has a say.” Thela was more than amused with everything happening. 

Loki chuckled as a whip appeared in his hand. He nuzzled the Thela’s neck as he handed her the whip. 

“You do the honors love she did interrupt our special time.” 

“Please.” Luna tried hard to plead for mercy only to be found with none. 

“Silence woman.” Loki hissed and by his magical hands she found her clothes gone and her hands tied in front of her. Her body in full submissive mode; exposed and utterly in stand still mode. Her whole body quivered and her mind began to wonder. How exactly did she get herself into this situation on the first day? So much for being a perfect maid for Loki. She wondered why Frigga thought this would be a good idea.

Thela circled around her, keeping her whole attention on Loki. This was foreplay to them; they were alike. They enjoyed the pain they could inflict on others - which is probably why Loki chose her.

Masochists. 

And it was in a blink Luna wailed out at the sharp pain of the leather whip that lashed on her back. It was blow after blow and Thela was showing no signs of stopping as she took her anger out on the poor girl. Who did she think she was interrupting a royal affair like that? Who did she really think she was as she was not even chosen. About four blows in Loki started to feel a sting on his back. He winced each time the end of the whip came in contact with Luna’s back. 

“Stop.” He breathed out. But what was he truly stopping? Another blow to her back and he was knocked down on his knees. 

“Loki!” Thela screamed as she dropped the whip and ran over to him. “Are you ok?”

He shook his head, 

“I am not sure what is happening.” 

Luna groaned and curled herself in the fetal position on the floor. Everything felt on fire and her eyes stung as she tried to glare up. Through the hazy vision brought on by her tears; she hadn’t noticed Loki - who was wailing in pain with his back against the wall - but every sound around her vanished. It was only a sharp ringing in both ears. 

She wasn’t positive but she could’ve sworn Loki’s hand turn blue as he rubbed at his wrist with a fever. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Thela yelled out the door and Lydia came rushing in. 

She ran past Loki and came crouching down next to Luna. She wiped away the stray hairs from Luna’s face - who tried to speak but to no avail. 

How did I get to this point in my life? Luna kept thinking to herself. Every time she fluttered her eyes closed it was hard to get them back open. 

“What is going on her- what in Valhalla?!” Friga exclaimed. She was at a loss for words as she looked at the chaos going around her. Guards were rushing in but she put up a forcefield at the door. 

“Lydia what is the meaning of off of this.” 

“I am not sure Frigga. What do I do with Luna?” Lydia looked down at the poor girl rolling in pain. 

Frigga’s anger boiled as she picked at her lips. Thela was overly dramatic with her cries as Loki was convulsing the same way Luna was. 

“Put her in my chambers for now.” She went over and pulled Thela by the hair. 

“Ow your Majesty!” Thela wailed as she was being flung outside the room. Frigga had no patience to deal with the likes of a sex slave. Instead as Lydia called out for a guard to pick up Luna; she Frigga herself picked her son and carried him over to the bed. 

She waved her hands to close and locked the door as she sat Loki down. 

Loki groaned as he tried to sit up right on the bed. He looked at his mother who had her arms crossed over her chest - a quiet signal to not fight with her. 

“What is it Mother?” Loki asked icing his wrist, which was now red and purple. 

“Why was that girl on the floor like that?” Frigga sat at the edge of the bed. She grabbed his arm to help ease the pain he felt. 

“She interrupted my time with Thela.” Loki murmured as he snatched his arm back.

“And what exactly did that time include?”

“Mother I am grown and you let us pick our own servants. Why are you so upset?” Loki stopped to think about it for a moment, “Matter of fact why did she come in here saying you picked her? And what in Valhalla is a chambermaid?” 

“I picked her for you to do everything you wanted. She would also accompany you every time we have a banquet. She would be by your side, serve your food, drinks, shade you whatever you wish.”

“I don’t need all that Mother. And bedsides Thela can do all of that.”

Frigga scoffed,

“Can she now? Can she do all of that while keeping her clothes on and hands off of you.”

“What does it matter to you?”

“Boy you better watch how you speak to me.” Her voice threatening and her finger warning. 

“Sorry ma’am.” 

“I picked Luna..that is her name in case you were wondering..because I feel like she could be a friend to you. She is smart, loves reading, and is poetic in so many ways like you.” 

Loki rolled his,

“She’s not my type. She’s not even attractive in the slightest.” 

“Loki I know I’ve taught you better than that. Physical beauty is just that physical. What good is it to stimulate the body when one can’t stimulate the mind?”

“But then what was the point of us picking our servants? And did you do this same thing to Thor?”

“I did not and I do not need to explain myself. Loki you can fight me on this all you want but it will drain you.” 

“I am prepared for that mother.” 

Frigga smiled softly at her son. She loved her feisty little one; it was the same now as it was when he was younger. Frigga would chase Loki down the hall having to bring her magic into it to get him to put on his pants. 

“I look forward to this little game then.” 

“Can you bring her in here? I would like to apologize and start anew.” 

“I’ll tell Lydia to get her.”

Loki sat on the bed staring at his arms. It had been a while since his birth marks were shown and he honestly forgot about them..that is until SHE showed up. His mother was enamored with her, the same with Thor, and Lydia. What was so special about this girl? 

On top of this burning sensation his wrist was feeling, his whole body burned like he was the one taking the lashing. It was no longer a coincidence like it was the first few times;

When Thor jerked her and he jerked. The way his wrist burned when they touched. Now his whole body felt the repercussions of her punishment. 

Loki was growing angry at the realization before him. He wasn’t stupid, his mother had taught him what this was when she trained his Sedr. He didn’t want one - he couldn’t have one - the monster within wasn’t worthy of one. 

A..

Mirror. 

The other half of who he was. 

It made him sick to his stomach to think that there was someone who felt what he felt, thought the way he thought. His skin crawled to think someone was like him;

If anyone could love someone like him then they must be messed up too. 

But she couldn’t be, he denied EVERY aspect of that. He - the JOTUN - could not have a Mirror especially if this girl was born Aseir. Loki groaned as he heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” 

Luna quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the doorway to the bedroom. Loki glared at her as her hair covered her face - her weirdly shaped head shown. 

Her? How could it be her? He would never invite someone with the likes of her in his bed. Too young...too ugly. She shuffled to bring her whole body in his room but he wasn’t having it. 

“Stop! You may not enter.” 

She didn’t speak and only kept her eyes on the floor. 

“Look at me.” He commanded with so much authority in his voice. She felt she had no other choice but to obey.

When she did...Loki felt a tremor go through him.

Damn.

He forced himself to get out of bed thinking of a way to test this theory. He stalked over to her and made one of his knives to appear in his hands. He felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw the fear in her eyes. She tried to back away only to bump into his clone, who grabbed her and brought her closer to his real self. 

“Wha - wha - what are you doing?”

“Silence!” He warned as he grabbed her arm and brought the blade to her skin.


End file.
